Devils Only Tease
by XxDante.LoverxX
Summary: Devil May Cry 3 with a Dante love interest. Language and Future Lemons  .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ^.^ New story! I've decided to go through the whole of DMC3 but changing it up a little bit with a love story. I'm pretty much sticking to the script and just adding a little more in. I hope you like. Dont worry i'll be geting back to my other story soonish :D **

**A/N: I don't own Devil May Cry but Dante owns me :D thankyouuu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He was lying face down on the ground, in a large puddle of water mixed with his own blood. I could do nothing to help him before and I couldn't do anything now. Vergil's demons had a hold on my arms, pinning them back with their cloak covered, skeletal hands. He had lost this battle. Vergil and Arkham had retreated his silver amulet, right after piecing his very own sword straight through his own body. I tugged roughly, trying to pull away, the tears streaming down my face at the frustration of no success, as the man I loved, but could never admit that to him, lay motionless in front of my blurry eyes. There he was, my broken, my defeated, my …

''... _DANTE!''_

* * *

><p>It was early morning. The sun peeking through the new clouds, shined dimly on the black brickwork. I walked towards this building, curious of why I was sent here or what was to come of it.<p>

I had awakened to find myself lying flat out in the gutter with a small note placed in my hand, containing the address of the building I was currently walking towards. There was no real reason why I would actually come here, except I had a strong feeling in my heart that I should. I also had no memory of how I had ended up asleep outside, but I had no one to question. The ground had made my body feel stiff as I reached the door and knocked twice. There was no answer. I tried pushing the door open and was surprised when it moved, swinging inwards. I stepped inside, closing the door, quietly behind me. I found myself standing in a large open room with a hard wooden floor. I looked around taking in the surroundings. There was a drum set and a jukebox in the right corner beside me and in the left corner were a few guitars. The back corner was full with a deep red, leather couch, surrounded by speakers, a fridge and a red cloak hanging up. A large pool table stood next to a black rail of a set of stairs. Completing the room was a desk with a phone upon it, an open pizza box and too pistols. I stood there wondering what could be so important about this place, but gave that thought up as I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to sit on the couch, crossing my legs. As I was sitting there, I noticed a brown door and the sound of running water coming from behind it. I was curious as to what was behind there when the phone on the desk started ringing and the water suddenly cut off.

The door opened and a man, around nineteen/twenty, stepped into the room, rubbing his fingers in his wet, white hair. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of black fingerless gloves, jeans and boots. Oh, and a silver chain around his neck with a large, red gem, resting on his perfectly muscled chest. He was _gorgeous! _My jaw fell slack as he walked to his desk not noticing me and kicked a chair that was lying on its side. It flipped numerous times before landing perfectly upright. He sat on it, and flung his legs up onto the desk, the force making the phone fly up into the air, his hand came up to meet it perfectly and he answered.

''Sorry, not open for business yet.''

His voice sounded low and silky. He released the phone roughly and it fell straight back into place. He laughed to himself.

''I haven't even picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting calls,''

He mused to himself as he picked up a slice of pizza from the open box on his desk and took a bite, causing a string of cheese as he pulled it from his lips.

''Maybe they're desperate for this place to open then,''

I said smugly. I decided to alert him to my presence, otherwise I probably wouldn't be noticed for days. Good _God, _the guy could get robbed and he wouldn't even notice.

''Woah! How did you get in here?''

His head snapped in my direction. His eyes grew wide and ended up nearly choking on his pizza.

''You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked you know. Anyone could walk in,''

I winked at him. I couldn't resist. A smirk played across his face when I did that and he lounged back in his chair, relaxing again.

''Fair play. So, why are you here babe?''

He asked me, biting into his pizza again.

''I was hoping you knew the answer to that. And don't call me _'babe.' _Do I look like a pig to you?''

I thought I'd play smart with the boy. He looked the type that would play along. He looked at my fake scowl and burst out in laughter.

''No, you don't look like a pig, you look damn _fine_,''

He said, waggling his eyebrows at me and grinning. I couldn't help but laugh.

''What's the name then?''

He asked me.

''Demi,''

I replied with a sweet smile, leaning back on the couch and folding my arms.

''Sweet,''

He mumbled around another bite of pizza.

''Do I get your name?''

I asked him curiously.

''What do you want it to be?''

He replied cockily with a smirk.

I raised one eyebrow at him and stood up, walking over to his desk and perching myself on the corner, picking up a slice of pizza and chewing delicately.

''If you were anyone else I would have kicked your ass for doing that, but you look so good sitting on my desk that I can't find it in my heart to complain,''

He smiled up and me.

''Shut up,''

I said laughing. I dropped the nibbled pizza slice back in the box and slid off the desk.

''Bathroom?''

I asked, pointing to the brown door he came out of.

''Sure, help yourself,''

He shrugged and picked up another slice of pizza. I walked into the room and started to refresh myself when I heard the front doors of the building click open. I leaned against the bathroom door listening.

''You a customer too? Well, if you wanna use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilets in the back,''

He said to someone. Why the _hell_ did he mention the bathroom? He knew I was in here! I wondered who he was talking to when a deep, menacing voice replied to him.

''Is your name Dante, son of Sparda?''

Who now?

''Where did you hear that?''

He said. So I take it that was true. Hmm Dante. Not a bad name, but son of Sparda? I thought I'd heard that name before.

''From your brother. He sent this invitation for you. Please accept it,''

The voice replied. Then I heard a loud crash as something large from the other room collided with the door I was leaning on. I took a step back and sat on the floor, listening. It went quiet, and then suddenly, Dante spoke up.

''Invitation huh?''

I listened intently as the sound of many blades ripping through flesh sounded close. I jumped up and kicked the door down to see Dante standing still with giant blades piercing his whole body. Holding the blades were … demons.

I saw red. I despise demons. I am only human, yet I have devoted my home life for research on them and developed a hatred. My eyes widened as I saw Dante push a demon away from him and start spinning its head on his finger. I continued to stare in disbelief as he walked forward, dragging a demon behind him holding onto a blade through his back. _How was he not dead!_ He kicked the demon off without a second thought and picked up another slice of pizza out the box that was now on the floor on the way to the jukebox. He ripped one of the blades out of his chest which made me flinch and threw it up in the air, causing a ceiling fan to fall and cut the demons that were standing beneath to shreds.

''This parties getting _crazy!_ Let's rock!''

I let out a little burst of hysterical laughter when he said this and pushed a button on the jukebox. The music failed to work. He turned around and saw me laughing. He frowned and jammed his finger over and over onto the button, desperate for it to work. I doubled over in laugher, so in an effort to impress, he turned to smile at me, and then slammed his fist into the jukebox. It smashed under the pressure and a rock tune started blaring. He started tapping his foot and nodding his head. I giggled and leaned up against the wall folding my arms and nodding my head to the beat.

Demons started advancing on him as he took in the song. His arm moved up to his mouth and his teeth gripped the pizza swiftly as he turned and punched a demon, moving from one to the next, using the blade stuck in his arm and leg to attack. He held a demon back while removing the pizza slice form his mouth and kicking a demon across the jaw. Then he turned and pulled a silver pistol from the back of his trousers, blocking a blade of a demon that advanced on him. The pistol blocked the blade from taking his head clean off. Sparks flew from the metal spinning on metal. He shot one in the face and jumped on top of another. The demon fell to the floor, Dante standing on it. He winked at me and smiled and I smiled back, my eyebrows pulling together in curiosity.

''Woo!''

He yelled and pushed one foot along the floor, making the demon slide. He grabbed another pistol off the floor, this one black and span in a fast circle, shooting two pistols again and again, killing demons all around him. I ducked behind his flipped over desk. Hm, that's what must have bashed against the door. He could have _shot _me! I peeped back up. He had somehow knocked the front legs of the pool table over and was sliding up it, like he was on some demonic skateboard.

''Woohoohoohoo!'

He yelled again. I jumped back up when I heard the end of the gun fire.

''_Idiot!''_

I shouted at him. He laughed as he flew up into the air. The demon went flying to the ceiling and Dante fell back down, landing on the other side of the pool table, flipping it up along with a sword and sending snooker balls everywhere. The white ball flew past his head and he smiled. He pulled up a pistol and shot it. Causing it to hit numerous other balls and take out many surrounding demons. The sword fell back down and he caught it, turning around and sliced his pool table in half and kicking the pieces towards demons, crushing them against the walls. He faced me again.

''The end?''

He asked me, holding his sword at the hilt as it rested across his shoulders. I nodded slightly.

''Don't bet on it,''

He scoffed as he walked over to me. I started at him expressionless.

''What was that?''

I asked him.

''I think that was me kicking a good round of demon ass,''

He sniggered.

''Can you kindly tell me how you're still _alive?_''

I placed my hand on my hip cautiously. He smiled at the movement.

''Let's just say I'm a little different than your average devil hunter,''

He replied, a little too careful for him.

''You're one of them aren't you? I can tell. I fucking _hate_ demons.''

I saw what he just did. No human could possibly fight back like that, so quick and easy. My blood started to boil. He sighed, dropping his sword to the floor and trapping me against the wall as he placed his hands either side of my head, leaning into me. His breath tickled my cheek as I turned my head away from him.

''Only half breed babe, you know you can't resist the human in me and I'm gonna make you accept the demon too,''

He whispered, half serious. His words made me shiver slightly and he moved back leaning against something, picking up his sword and toying with it. A ceiling fan above wobbled and fell. The place looked wrecked. I saw Dante stare at the pizza box. Seriously, how did he keep his body that toned after eating that much pizza? He walked towards it and crouched down for a slice when a demon came out of nowhere and stepped on it. I jumped slightly but was intrigued at how Dante would handle this. From what i've just heard, you dont mess with the guys pizza. He straightened out of his crouch and shot the demon so quickly, if I'd have blinked, I would have missed it. A new song started playing on the jukebox as he walked towards his red cloak, hanging up next to me. He flipped it over his shoulder and looked at me, holding out his hand. I looked at it then placed my hand in his.

''So, you really have no idea why you're here?''

He asked me.

''Nope not a clue,''

I replied.

''I don't see any problem in you sticking around,''

He grinned and pulled me towards the front door, walking with me. He looked back at me for one moment and laughed.

''I can already tell. This is gonna be one hell of a party!''

And then he kicked down the front door of his building.

**And the journey begins :D Please review, I'd like to know what you think. Thankyouu ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 now up :) Thank you sooooo much for the reviews ^.^ Hope you like :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The door flew off its hinges all the way to the opposite side of the street. Demons were revealed to us, roaming around and ready to attack. Dante released my hand and took a few steps forward, then turned around to look at the building.

''_Damn_ it! You guys totally wrecked my shop and I haven't even _named_ it yet!''

He exclaimed. He turned back around to face the demons menacingly.

''You're gonna pay for that,''

He growled. He looked scary when he was like this. He looked back at me over his shoulder.

''Watch this,''

He smiled slightly as he threw his sword up into the air, lifting his coat up above his head, swinging it around like a lasso. He spun around and pushed one arm through the sleeve and then the other. The back of his cloak flew up for a second when his arm came up to catch the falling sword and slice it through the air. His head lifted slightly and I wondered how scary his face looked when he let out a very normal … sneeze? It was the first human reaction I'd seen him have and it made me laugh. It was perfect timing. The building behind me must have reacted to his sneeze because it started rattling.

_''Demi!''_

He yelled at me with his arms out. I leaped from the small steps I was standing on at him and he caught me around my waist, placing me next to him. The top of the building fell right where I was just, causing rubble and dirt mist. I started coughing, but Dante seemed ok. He turned around slowly, daring the demons with his eyes to make one more wrong move.

''I hope you all have enough to cover all this!''

He yelled at them, using his sword to sweep an accusing half circle before resting it back on his shoulder. He sauntered forward and attacked, killing demons mercilessly. He jumped and swerved between them, demon blood and body parts strewn out everywhere. He pulled out his pistols and shot some then switched to his sword and sliced them to pieces. It was over in minutes. Suddenly a larger demon appeared, it took him longer to get rid of it because it attacked more viciously, but he managed.

The ground started shaking, just at that moment and a large, sandy tower, ripped itself from the ground ahead of us, destroying buildings that were in the way. It grew extremely tall, blocking the sun from us. I looked at Dante as he walked forward a few steps.

''It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?''

My head snapped up to where he was staring and I saw a man in the distance standing on top of the tower. My human eyes could only make out the whiteness of his hair and his blue cloak that blew around him. Dante continued staring and panting, a little out of breath from the battle he just finished. The large demon he had just gotten rid of leaped up over him, jumping from building to building. Dante pulled out a pistol and aimed at the creature but didn't shoot when it retreated. He flipped the pistol back in place.

''No doubt, you've got some fun planned for me. _RIGHT VERGIL!''_

He yelled at the figure on top of the tower and swung his arms out accusingly as he walked down the road. I followed behind him quickly. We came to a dead end, rubble blocking the road. A demon fell from the sky, landing on a roof nearby. Another demon, that looked exactly the same as the other, fell opposite and landed on a roof too. They were insect-like, with one large red and blue eye and what appeared to be some kind of bow. They started spinning something blue, and then long blue spears flew at us. Dante leaped out of the way, pulling me with him. The spears landed on the ground and disappeared.

''Stay low,''

He whispered in my face.

''Ok,''

I nodded and whispered back. I watched him as he pulled out his pistols, causing the demons above to stall in their attacks. My eyes grew wide as he ran up the side of the building wall, jumped and shot forward, an essence of a red circle forming behind him. He landed next to the first demon, pulling out his sword and attacking. The demon went stiff and fell forwards, falling off the roof and landing harshly on the ground. Dante dived onto the next roof and took out the other demon in the same fashion. He jumped to the ground as more demons that looked like the ones we saw outside his building showed up. He took them out just like before, attacking limbs and severing them. The street went silent.

He walked back over and held his hand out to me for the second time today. He smiled down at me.

''Come on,''

I took his hand and smiled back.

''Looks like we're gonna have to go in there to get around,''

He told me, pointing towards a building with a lit up arrow. The place was called Bull's Eye. He walked up to the door, still holding my hand and pushed it open. As we entered, the door across from us formed a blue shield, blocking us from getting in.

''Hey, help me look around for something specific. This thing has to be able to shift,''

He said to me. There were two stuffed oxen behind a wire netting, locking horns. As Dante went behind the bar to search I asked him questions I never got a chance to ask.

''So … is your name really Dante?''

''Yeah,''

He said, seeming occupied looking.

''Who was that guy I heard you talking to before. And why did you tell him he could use the bathroom! You knew I was in there,''

I accused him. He laughed and looked at me.

''Sorry, just thought it might be amusing if he walked in on you. And to be completely honest babe, I haven't got a clue who the hell he was.''

''Oh thanks,''

I said sarcastically. He chuckled and moved around some bottles as I walked over to a set of barrels, next to a jukebox.

''Who is Vergil?''

I could tell this question was the most important because his face suddenly hardened.

''He's my brother,''

He replied simply.

''So what's the deal with him anyway?''

''By the looks of things, he has surrendered his humanity.''

I gasped and stared at him wide eyed.

''Hey, don't fret babe, I'm gonna sort this and find out what's really going on here. I'm not completely sure right now. I'm sticking to my humanity too, no need for distrust here,''

He smiled reassuringly at me and I believed him.

''Ok,''

Was all I could say. I studied three lit up gaming machines to the side of me. They looked out of place, being pushed all together. I tried moving one out of the way and budged it only slightly.

''Heyheyhey, steady you'll hurt yourself,''

He said sounding amused. He was right behind me, holding my waist and trying to move me out the way.

''I can manage you know.''

''Sure you can,''

He replied, not sounding that convinced. He took out his sword and smashed the machines, discovering space behind them with a red, pulsing metal wheel.

''Clever girl,''

He said surprised as he walked up to it. I went to follow.

''You might wanna stand back. I don't wanna damage your pretty face,''

He turned and winked at me. I looked back intrigued and curious. It sounded like a threat but I couldn't help but smile a little. He called me _pretty._ I walked back and leaned against one of the tables. I watched him face the wheel and start smashing at it with his sword full power. The wheel developed a small ball of fire after every few hits then another and another. The wheel was soon surrounded by small balls of fire and the blue seal beside me reached out and grabbed at the air with a large blue hand, then smashed to pieces. He grinned triumphantly and motioned for me to follow him to the next room. Hung up on the wall was a shotgun. He walked over to it and took it, then handed it to me. I stared at him questioningly.

''For protection. I don't want anything happening to you if I can't be there to save you,''

He said to me, seriously now.

''And why would something bad happening to me be such a problem?''

I questioned him. His face turned smug.

''You could be useful to me,''

He grinned and I heard a sex reference thick in his voice. I laughed and snatched the gun off him. We walked through the next door to reveal a rainbow lit up stage with a stripper pole. Great. Dante's eyes snapped open.

''Babe …''

''Don't even think about it,''

I snapped at him.

''Aw come on. Please? Not one little show. It'll be fun,''

I just laughed at him.

''No chance.''

Another door was to the right of us. There was a blood trail leading to it and it sparked my interest. I walked towards it when suddenly a red seal covered the door and demons appeared on the balcony above. I drew my shot gun and shot, straight at the head of one. It exploded in shatters and its body dropped limp. Dante whistled.

''Nice shot. Sit by the door on this one. If you won't give me show then I'll give you one,''

He said slyly. I sat on the steps by the door we just came through and raised an eyebrow at him. He beamed at me and started to attack. More demons appeared, but he took them down graciously. A demon was standing not too far from the stripper pole. Dante smiled and jumped onto the metal and swung himself around it easily, before landing and slicing the demon with his sword, head first.

''Woohoo! That was fun,''

He smiled at me. I burst out in laughter at his pleased expression. He sighed and laughed with me.

''We're smack bang in the middle of hell and you can still manage to make me laugh. You're an incredible creature,''

He chuckled and pulled me up from off the floor. I was taken aback by his comment, it was so sweet and it made my heart beat a little faster than normal, but I didn't let it get to me. We walked together out of the next door to find ourselves outside. Buildings on either side of us were partly demolished, causing rubble all over the floor. Ahead of us was that large tower. It had a small opening that was lit up with a white light. Dante grabbed my hand and ran with me towards it. We entered the cave like room. It had glaciers forming from the ground, the room in certain places being covered in ice. I shivered and Dante noticed. He slid off his jacket immediately, showing his muscled body and handing it to me. I would have protested, I wasn't really that cold, but I couldn't pass up the chance to take in as much of his bare body as possible while it was displayed to me again. I wrapped his coat around me, the collar of it soft on my neck. The smell of it was _delicious! _He was half demon, I shouldn't be so light about him, but I couldn't help it. He was probably the only demon didn't hate (right now). I sighed and looked ahead. Something large was completely encased in ice and chained up to the sides of the wall. I walked forward with Dante, when suddenly it started shaking and large chunks of ice fell before it. I gasped as a large three headed dog, coated in ragged pieces of ice was revealed. The ice looked like some kind of body armour. It took a few giant strides towards us and I cringed backwards, along with Dante. The creature lifted its head and let out an ear-splitting roar that lifted chunks of ice into the air. One large piece headed straight towards me and I just froze in shock. I couldn't move, so I closed my eyes tightly and waiting for the collision that would come, but it never happened. I opened one eye to see Dante's back close to my nose, his sword was drew and by the look of it, he had completely spilt the ice in half, saving my life. I had no time to thank him.

''_Leave Now, Mortals! The Likes Of You Are Forbidden In This Land!''_

Its voice was deep and amplified and it caused another shiver to run down my spine. Three pairs of yellow, red and blue eyes glared at us. The red eyed head was in the middle being used as the mouthpiece.

''_You Who Are Powerless Are Not Worthy To Set Foot Here!''_

It bellowed again, straining to reach us, but was held by the chains. Dante's arm came behind him, pushing me further back. I carried on walking backwards until I hit the wall of the cave. Dante laughed.

''Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know, in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place,''

He said to the demon, pointing a finger at him. What was he _doing!_ I was convinced he was trying to kill us _now._

''_You A Mere Human Make A Mockery Of Me?" _

The creature opened its jaw and blew a flurry of ice towards the back wall where I was standing. He hadn't forgotten me then. Dante ducked as I dived out of the way just in time, before it hit the wall and coated it with ice. Dante turned and stared in shock, before he realised I had gotten away. I smiled at him while getting up off the floor, to reassure him. He nodded once at me and turned back around.

''Easy Fido. How about I take you out for a walk? Come on puppy, let's go,''

He said, clapping his hands together and beckoning him as if he was calling a normal dog to go for a walk. Despite the situation, I couldn't help laughing a little at his confidence and cockiness. Did he have to try and impress me whenever we faced demons?

''_You'll Regret This You Worm!''_

The creature shouted in annoyance.

"It's ShowTime!''

Dante challenged, jumping for one foot to the other like a boxer and punching his fists before holding a defensive stance.

"Come on!''

Dante beckoned for the demon to begin the battle. Before the dog had much time to move, he lunged forward, attacking the ice coated paw. The ice began to shatter off it and made Dante's blows effective. I couldn't stand here and watch this, so I pulled out the shotgun and fired at one of the heads. After a few shots, the ice coating it had completely been removed.

"Dante! The head!"

I yelled out to him. The demon thrashed and growled, but he was quick to comply, turning away from the paw and jumping up to smack the head with his sword. After a few forceful hits, the head detached and dropped from its body, leaving a nasty, bloody hole behind.

"Sweet!"

He yelled back to me. I let out a little giggle of pride. What was I doing? I was enjoying fighting demons with Dante! I aimed at another one of its heads, shooting at it numerously. The paw of the creature swiped at Dante, narrowly missing him. Before I could rid the head of its coating of ice, the whole demon ran forward towards me. Confidence gone I screamed as it barrelled closer, but yet again, luck was with me and just before it could touch me, the thick chains that bound it, dragged it back. Dante took this time to strike, shooting at the head I started on with his two pistols. I regained my composure and took aim again, joining Dante in shooting the bastard down. The dog smashed the ground with his paw, causing ice shards to rise from underneath. Dante dodged them easily and dived forwards to attack its head again with his sword as I shot the last of the ice off. The demon lay down, obviously feeling defeat settling in. Dante continued his attack mercifully and soon the head followed through the same fate as the last one, detaching and bashing to the ground. Only one head left. I shot at the ice armour, breaking through easier know, Dante surged forwards and sliced through the last head of the beast. Before he could do anymore damage, the creature jumped backwards in a defensive crouch.

"_You Are Not Human, Are You?"_

The blue-eyed dog head accused him.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself,"

Dante replied, throwing his arms out wide then pointing to himself.

"_Regardless, You Have Proved Your Strength. I Acknowledge Your Abilitys. Take My Soul And Go Forth. You Have My Blessing." _

And with that, the demon bowed its head then threw it back, shattering into tiny pieces and causing a great flash of light. The light, forming into a small ball shape, floated down towards Dante. He reached up and touched it and as he did so, the light turned into a set of blue ice, nunchucks, three of them all joining to the middle. Dante turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then he surprised me by showing off _yet again. _He was standing so still one minute, then the next he was swinging that thing around him in a blur, over his head and around his body.

"Woohoohoohoooo!"

He yelled as he expertly spun the weapon around his wrist and then around his ankle. He brought it back up, whooping and laughing, before finishing his performance, leaning forward on one leg and holding the three sides out, one hand lifting up, the other pushing it out and the other side tucked under his arm. I laughed and cheered him, clapping his little show. He stood straight and scratched the back of his head laughing with me.

**Yey, Cerberus battle complete! I'll upload the next chapter soon :) **


End file.
